Xolette's Present
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set the night after Twilight Town's fall to darkness in my story SRCA: Armageddon. George gives Xolette a present for her first day alive as a Nobody and to kick off the start of their relationship.


Xolette walked into George's room onboard Monstro, which he said he was going to start sharing with her due to their new relationship. She agreed, as she was all for sleeping with him since they were officially a couple. It was late, and as fun as the day had been with helping George destroy their first world together, even though it had been Twilight Town, she was looking forward to getting some sleep. However, flicking the light on, she saw that her boyfriend had been waiting for her on the bed. She stared a moment before sighing. She smiled, shut the door, and climbed onto the bed beside him.

"You were waiting for me in the dark?" Xolette asked.

"Wouldn't have been much of a surprise if I'd left the light on." George replied.

He pulled the Nobody into a hug.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." George whispered.

Xolette smiled and hugged back.

"So you remember the promise you made?" Xolette asked, looking at him.

George grinned and rubbed her back.

"Yep. You wanted to start off our relationship with a "bang", right?" George asked.

Xolette pouted slightly, adjusting herself on his lap.

"Yes. You promised, so..." Xolette started to reply.

George played with a few strands of her formerly-brown hair.

"That I did. I'm proud you were able to restrain yourself all day." George said.

He bent forward and kissed lightly at her neck. Xolette squeaked softly as she felt his lips close on her skin. His warm breath washed over her, and she felt herself being gently pushed down on her back onto the bed. One of George's hands moved to her thighs, rubbing gently as he undid the button of her black shorts and slid them down off her legs, along with her shoes, leaving her in black and white panties and light gray socks. The other slid her shirt up off her body, revealing her bra-covered breasts, which were still developing due to her age. George's hand moved up, unclasped her black bra, and threw it away before cupping one of her soft breasts, making Xolette moan.

"G-George..." Xolette moaned softly, pulling off his coat and setting it aside on the bed.

George pulled away slightly, warm brown eyes staring at her cold golden ones, and grinned.

"It's your first day alive, Xolette. Why am I the only one opening a present?" George asked quietly.

He kissed her again. Xolette lifted her hands up, undoing the buttons on his shirt before fumbling with his belt. She blushed as she carefully worked the belt loose, before moving onto the zipper. That left Xolette very little to imagine when the boy gently moved her hand away and lowered himself against her. He nipped her neck lightly and sighed, picking up again after a moment and beginning to work her panties down with a careful hand. He shifted slightly once it was down to her knees, pulling the bottom off completely and letting it fall to the floor where her socks were already waiting, revealing her dripping womanhood to him. The boy looked at her lovingly.

"Are you okay? You're being really quiet." George asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been waiting for this. We never did really get to enjoy ourselves much earlier. Sorry if I'm a little overeager." Xolette replied.

George smiled and kissed her again.

"I know. Trust me, I'm eager too. Xolette, you'll never know how much I really love you." George said.

Xolette hugged him against herself and smiled.

"Why's that? Even without emotions and a heart, I bet however much it is, I love you just as much." Xolette asked.

George smiled. His brown eyes seemed to light up at her words.

"Thanks... I needed to hear that." George said softly.

He shifted again, worked his pants and shirt off his body, and picked Xolette up slightly. He leaned back, bringing the Nobody up with him.

"Ready?" George asked.

Xolette looked at him, blushing heavily before nodding.

"Yes, I'm ready." Xolette replied.

George kissed Xolette softly and began to slowly work her down onto him. The corrupted girl gave a small squeak, her voice muffled by their mouths being connected. There was a small bit of resistance and he deepened the kiss, pushing further into her as she moaned loudly into him. He pulled his lips away once she was completely against him.

"You okay?" George asked.

"Yes." Xolette replied, a slight strain in her voice.

George nodded.

"We can wait a bit, so you can get comfortable." George said.

It was both their first times, so he didn't want to mess up. He could wait a while before they continued. After a moment, Xolette shivered and cautiously began moving herself on him. She moaned, working herself against him at an awkward but fairly steady pace. George grit his teeth and placed a hand on her hip, assisting her movements as he leaned back onto one elbow.

"Ah... god, that feels good, Xol." George whispered.

Xolette held his shoulders with her hands and continued. She began to get used to the movements and the feel of his length within her. He was bigger than she'd thought, so it did hurt somewhat. She didn't mind that though, so much. She was happier now than she'd been all day since her creation following Olette's death and transformation into a Dire Plant.

"George..." Xolette moaned, feeling herself tighten around him.

Her boyfriend's breathing became rougher and he laid back completely, bringing his other arm up to brush lightly against her side. The hand on her hip gripped slightly, and he pushed his hips up against her's a few times to test her reaction. Xolette yelped, her hands squeezing his shoulders more firmly as she drove herself harder on him in reply.

"A-Ah!" Xolette cried.

She heard only his ragged breaths and the sounds their exposed flesh made as they moved together. George's hand traveled behind her back and pulled her close to him as he continued to thrust upward, making her own movements more irregular as her lighter frame was bounced by the motions. George kissed the Nobody girl deeply, hand moving from her back to her head. His fingers buried themselves into her messy hair as her lips parted and let his tongue inside her mouth. He couldn't take it much longer, and he held her close before cautiously flipping with her so she was now on bottom. Her golden eyes were closed, and she continued to moan and squeak as their lovemaking continued in their new position. She felt a pressure building within her, growing tighter and more present with every passing moment. He was heavy on top of her and the pain returned from before. But the ecstasy was there as well, the sensation of every thrust causing the pressure to build to an almost unbearable level before it gave entirely. Xolette screamed, her entire body quivering and clenching around George before he also reached climax. Xolette moaned as she felt his seed travel deep into her body and collect inside her womb. George kissed her again, more tenderly as they wound down from the brief and furious bout of sex.

"Are you okay?" George asked, propping himself up so he was no longer applying his full weight.

Xolette smiled tiredly.

"Yes. That... George, I love you." Xolette replied quietly.

George smiled, pulled out of her, and laid beside her on the bed.

"I love you too, Xolette. More than you'll ever know." George replied, hugging her.

Xolette hugged back, feeling tired.

"Hm... sleepy..." Xolette whispered.

"Then sleep. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." George said.

Xolette hugged him more tightly.

"I never want you to go away..." Xolette whispered, beginning to dose off.

George kissed her forehead lightly and held her close.

"Believe me, Xol. If I can help it, I'll never leave." George said gently.

His eyes closed as dreams took them both.


End file.
